


waiting for the spring

by protect_rosie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: Mason comes and goes, like a winter in Texas turning into spring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing to precede this small holday-ish themed fic im working on slightly based on Crown the Empire’s _There Will Be No Christmas_ bc i listened to it on loop for like two hours and it made me really sad so this was born
> 
> [here is part two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8597407/chapters/19716388)
> 
> i hope y’all enjoy!!

There are no guarantees in life, and Mike makes the mistake of thinking Mason is one. 

 

They meet one night at a bar, and end up exchanging numbers after the night is over. Mike doesn’t think it’ll last very long - he’s a very busy man, and it often takes him a while to reply back to Mason’s text and calls. But Mason’s persistent. And most of all, patient. He never gets angry when Mike doesn’t pick up or when Mike texts him back two days later, sometimes even longer than that. 

 

Mason’s always there, too; he talks Mike out of doing something stupid. For example, the time he talks Mike out of getting a tattoo of a hockey net on his back. Or the time he talks Mike out of piercing his nipples. Or the time he talks Mike out of his hair neon green the week before an important job interview. 

 

Mike’s there for Mason too - when he can be - and also talks Mason out of doing stupid things as well. 

 

Eventually, Mike’s job slows down, and he has more time. More time to talk to Mason, more time to see him. Eventually, Mike has more time to take Mason in. More time to love him.

 

They move in eight months into their relationship, into Mike’s apartment. It may just be the honeymoon phase really sinking in, but Mike swears he feels the apartment brighten up as soon as Mason first steps foot inside. It’s as if Mike’s life is finally complete. He didn’t think there was anything missing, but Mason arrived to prove him wrong. 

 

Just like any normal relationship, they have their disagreements. Mason never raises his voice though, just patiently waits for Mike to be done talking to begin. He always uses a cold tone that makes Mike icy down to his core. He points out all the flaws in Mike’s arguments - and Mike would try to point out the flaws in his, but doesn’t - and begins to hash out a solution. 

 

It gets to be too much, eventually, and maybe that’s why Mason leaves.

 

“I’ve been here for five years too long, Michael,” Mason says as he packs. “I can’t take it anymore, and that’s why I’m getting the hell out of there. I’m sorry I’ve lied to you and led you on. I can’t...I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry.”

 

Mason comes and goes, like a winter in Texas turning into spring. Not that Mike’s ever been to Texas, but still. He leaves the week before christmas, which is so unfair considering Mike’s got this whole thing planned out for the both of them, to commemorate their five year anniversary. It’s nothing too over-the-top but it’s just right - just  _ them _ . 

 

After he leaves, the apartment feels as empty and cool as it had before Mason even stepped in. The feeling seeps into his bones in an instant, and suddenly, he has to get out of there. He has to leave.

 

Mike walks to the nearest diner, hoping it’s still open. There’s only a couple of customers and employees there when he arrives. 

 

A tall blonde man with a green apron tied around his waist walks up to him.

 

“How may I help you?” he asks, smiling down at him.

  
Suddenly, Mike feels at home again. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> reach me over @ richxe or hvckey on tumblr


End file.
